


To Know You More Intimately

by meanttobeclever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Hogwarts Founders Era, Lime with Lemon Zest, M/M, Merlin From Tv, Merlin Is Obtuse, Pen Pals, Snogging, Wandless Magic, baby giant squid, beard kink?, pen pals to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanttobeclever/pseuds/meanttobeclever
Summary: "I treasure our long correspondence and consider you my closest confidant. But I need to meet you in person. There is so much missing from writing alone, I want to know you more intimately."In which Salazar Slytherin invites his long time pen-pal Merlin: centuries old wizard, master of Dragons, member of the round table, the most wizard on the planet, and his longtime crush to see the newly constructed Hogwarts castle.Merlin is oblivious.Salazar invents a beloved curse word.Peeves is Peeves.
Relationships: Merlin/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	To Know You More Intimately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DowagerEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/gifts).



_Dearest, Merlin,_

_The construction on the castle is finally complete! We should be taking students in the fall. I, of course, have already chosen my students they come from long lines of wizards. None are as powerful or as talented as you, of course. Under my tutelage I hope they learn to harness the magical power flowing through their veins. Hogwarts will be a haven for those of magical blood to practice in peace. They will all make lasting relationships that can forge kingdoms. Wizards will not be harmed here Merlin, it will be safe, a sanctuary where we aren’t hunted or executed. It could be a safe place for you too, dear friend._

_I know that you like your cottage and you rarely leave your lake. But there is a room close to the library that I think you would like here. ~~Your~~ The room I had in mind also looks over a lake. I often sit out there to read when Godric’s noise is taxing. I know you are a lover of knowledge. Could I tempt you to visit the secret corners of our vast library with books even you might not have seen before?_

_You don’t have to make a decision posthaste but I ask, nay, I implore that you to see the castle before saying no to the idea. If you chose not to stay with ~~me~~ us at least we will have met in person. I treasure our long correspondence and consider you my closest confidant. But I need to meet you in person. There is so much missing from writing alone, I want to know you more intimately._

_I have enclosed an enchanted map with directions to the castle. Please come at your earliest convenience. I wait with bated breath for your response._

  
_~~Love,~~ _

_Your Friend,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

Merlin is sitting in a marble room underneath a lake. Salazar is explaining it is to be a common room where his students can socialize with their peers. The space is cavernous, echo-filled, and too close to the dungeons for Merlin’s taste. Salazar looks so proud that Merlin can’t bear to tell him that the room isn’t perfect. If asked for a comment, he will say that the chairs are more comfortable than any other he’s sat on. This includes King Arthur’s throne, though he did not get to sit on that chair long. Arthur saw him sitting and threatened to try him for treason.

“Seeing the lake is very interesting choice but is there anything to see in the Black Lake? Or do you just like the way the light filters?”

"There is a squid. It was longer than you are tall the last time I saw it. Seems it may be a giant variety. I have offered our lake as a home for a tribe of merpeople. Some sort of sea serpent invaded their Loch. They want to leave before it gets larger and attracts unwanted attention.”

Merlin had heard about the serpent too. He had considered making the trip up to Loch Ness to help but his lake isn't large enough for a growing tribe of merfolk. Besides, he's afraid it would get too crowded for poor Freya. Merlin grasps Salazar's forearm and gazes at him with a level of sincerity Salazar has no idea what to do with

“That’s kind of you Salazar. When I failed to found Albion, I thought there would never be a place where people could do magic freely. I’m happy to be wrong. I’m so proud to know you.”

Merlin is smiling gently with his shining blue eyes locked with Salazar’s green ones. Salazar Slytherin, a man accused of being cold, calculating, and aloof is about to melt under Merlin’s gaze. Salazar hopes that the green light filtering in is doing something to mask the pink on his pale cheeks. He wishes he had a long black beard like Merlin’s to hide the betraying blush, but Salazar had never suited a beard. He averts his gaze looking down and bites his lip. Merlin lets go of his arm and Salazar steps closer to him.

"Thank you, Merlin,” Salazar mutters, “I’m so happy that you answered my letters. And, after so many years writing, I'm pleased that you came here at my behest.”

“Of course I answered! An owl came through my window with a letter from a brilliant young wizard. Our correspondence has been a solace in my loneliness Salazar. And you were right, meeting you in person, I feel like we’re closer now and we can get closer than we’ve ever been!”

“I think so too…”

Salazar takes a step closer still and wills himself to look up at Merlin then their lips together. It is a gentle and tentative kiss that Merlin immediately pulls away from.

"What was that?” Merlin asks dumbfounded,

Here is Merlin; a man who’d been alive for centuries. The master of Dragons. A member of the round table. The right-hand man to King bloody Arthur, and the most powerful ruddy wizard on the planet struck dumb by a kiss?

“Are you teasing me right now?” Salazar asks sharply, every part of his body wants to flee but he won't let anyone see him embarrassed.

“No, I’m confused. What was that Salazar?” Merlin asks again.

“Are you being deliberately obtuse? It was a kiss.” Salazar huffs rolling his eyes, “You’re as old as the round table, I’m sure kisses came up in courtly romance at some point.”

“Yes, I’m aware of what a kiss is Salazar. It just usually means something and doesn’t come out nowhere you dollop head.”

“I’m not a…dollop-head,” Salazar snaps, “You’re a dollop-head! What’s a dollop-head?”

“Er…I never actually defined it properly,” Merlin said, “It’s kind of a catch-all for a total idiot.”

“I’m not the idiot you’re the idiot!” Salazar yelled, “ how could you not see that I like you, Merlin?!”

“I know you like me. I like you too. I didn’t know you liked me in a…a… kissing me in a dark room sort of way.”

Salazar scrubs his hands over his face and slides down to the floor back against the glass wall.

“I set up a room by the library and asked you to move into the castle.”

“I thought you meant a short stay, to visit, the room is lovely though”

“I implied that we should go to the dark secreted corners of the library together.”

“Yes, Salazar, you were going to show me new books.”

“I told you I wanted to know you more _Intimately_ Merlin! How much more obvious could I get?”

Salazar groans tapping his head against the glass. Merlin settles down beside him and laughs to himself.

“Hey, Salazar?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Salazar does not laugh easily but he laughs now pulling Merlin towards him by his braided beard. He’s been resisting the temptation to touch the beard since they met that morning. Merlin’s beard is long, glossy, and as soft as Salazar expected. Merlin seems to enjoy the light tug on his beard. He makes a hum of contentment that lasts until Salazar kisses him. The kiss is no longer gentle or nervous and Merlin responds in kind this time. He manoeuvres himself onto Salazar’s lap pinning him against the cold glass. The chill is almost comforting with how warm he feels. Merlin moves his lips to Salazar's neck.

“Merlin...” Salazar groans, “beard.”

“Merlin’s Beard?” Merlin stops, “What about my beard?”

“It’s stuck in my pendant.”

“Oh and here I thought you were so lustful you needed a new curse word”

Merlin’s eyes flash gold and there is a prickle of magic. Salazar watches in awe Merlin’s beard unravels from his pendant with wordless magic. At the same time, through magic or cunning, Merlin has got his clever fingers under Salazar's robes.

“I could teach everyone to curse your beard, it’s stopped my fun,” Salazar says smirking.

“Only for a moment.” Merlin replies tucking the offending pendant into Salazar’s robes, “We can get back to it if you’d like.”

Then they are kissing again and Salazar’s hands find their way into Merlin’s robes. The two wizards are so lost in lustful explorations they do not notice when Peeves appears.

“Oh ho ho! Looks like Sally and Merlin need to COOL DOWN!” Peeves hollers.

Merlin and Salazar don’t have time to untangle themselves before something heavy, wet, and rubbery hits them. The giant squid falls on with a heavy squish and a splash of freezing fishy water. A wild tentacle manages to suction for a moment to Salazar. There are mark from the base of his neck up to his ear. He can’t even begin to imagine what salacious things Godric is going to say about that.

Peeves’ shrieks of laughter echo loudly against the marble walls. Then he disappears before Salazar could even take out his wand. He wants to curse the ghost, though none of the founders have ever been able to take down the poltergeist.

The six-foot-long squid is flopping on the marble floor. It seems as bewildered and unhappy as Merlin and Salazar themselves. Merlin kneels beside the creature check that it isn’t injured.

“You were right, this is going to grow into a very large squid,” Merlin said with an appreciative whistle. “It’s not a lovely woman with a magical heroic sword though. My lake is better.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Salazar says with very little heat rolling his eyes.

“I hope you will.” Merlin replies with a smirk, “We should get out of these wet clothes anyway.”

Merlin’s eyes flash gold and there is a burst of magic. Then as quickly as it appeared, the giant squid is on the other side of the glass. It swims away into the dark waters of the lake it calls home.

**Author's Note:**

> Peeves: poltergeist and enthusiastic cock-block since 999 A.D.  
> No squids were harmed in the writing of this fanfiction.


End file.
